New Form of Chaos
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: Celestia and Discord try to get their tiny newborn to fall asleep. Based off a character by dA user, Beavergirl.


_**New form of Chaos**_  
><strong>A fan fiction by Franki Lew<strong>  
><strong>Discord, Celestia, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. <strong>  
><strong>Gliese belongs to dA artist Beavergirl<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I was having the sudden urge to make something cute involving the Celestiacord pairing and a love-child between the two. However my OC's subplot does not feature that "sweet" element to their relationship, so I couldn't just write about her. That's when Beavergirl made her adorable OC Gliese! I just had to do something about him. Note that this is not canon with Beavergirl's ideas or even mine. What she plans to do with the actual character is all up to her. For now enjoy. <strong>  
><strong>WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCREDIBLE AMOUNTS OF DISCORD CASTRATION. IF YOU ARE PRONE TO OOC SICKNESS I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ ANY FURTHER.<strong>

* * *

><p>Propped up by two pegasus maids, Celestia held her neck up high and lowered the sun. Her sister spotted the signal from a mile away and began to raise the moon. Normally, Celestia liked to stay and watch Luna raise the moon. It always brought tranquility to her over-worked being. Not tonight. Tonight Celestia needed to get back to the ground and rest.<p>

The morning before was a very busy morning in the palace. Everypony was nervous and on ends as the princess's screams of pain echoed down the halls. The labor lasted hours, but the prize she had won was worth every second in her eyes. Though the royal doctor advised her to get all the rest she could, Celestia didn't care. Instead of rushing to her room, she went straight to his nursery. Before she could reach the door a large figure flashed into existence.

"Good evening Tia," Discord said. He looked particularly pleased about something but what Celestia didn't know, and at the moment, didn't care.

"Evening Discord," she said, her voice aching and dry.

"Just evening?" he asked. "Is that all you really have to say?"

"Discord not now. I'm tired and just I want to see Gliese before I go to bed."

"Fine," Discord said disappearing with the snap of a finger. Celestia walked into the room and sat herself next to a veiled crib. Sitting right side up inside was a baby pony with a misshapen face. He looked into the eyes of his mother and happily put out his front hooves. To which, she nuzzled him warmly.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" said a voice from behind. Discord, appearing once again out of nowhere grinned mockingly at the princess. "Going soft Tia?"

"Isn't he wonderful?" Celestia asked without acknowledging his statement. The snapped at the two of them then fell down on his face. "He takes after his father."

"Mmhm," Discord said, letting his son grab his eagle talon and toy with it. "What did we name him again? Out of curiosity?"

"You don't remember the name of our son?"

"Don't blame me he's only two days old. Besides I wasn't there when he was being named."

"You weren't there when he was being born either."

"I had….places to be…" Discord said, making excuses for why he was turning all the trees in the Everfree forest into headless balloon animals while Celestia was in labor. He just smiled cheaply at her.

"His name is Gliese. Remember? After the star?" Celestia asked.

"Oh right, now I do. I wanted him to be named Discord Junior. but noooo we just had to name him after stars."

"What if he was a filly then? Would we name her…Celestia Junior?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Discord paused. "Nope, still be Discord Junior."

Celestia just shook her head and took Gliese out of his crib. "Gliese isn't going to get to sleep if we keep talking." She lay her son down on her back and folded her wings around him like a mother swan to her cygnets. She began to hum a gentle tune (something between "You are my sunshine" and "Twinkle, twinkle little star" preferably) and rocked back and forth while Discord watched inquisitively. As Celestia finished the last note Gliese gave a big yawn and hopped off her back energetically. The tiny colt hobbled around for a bit before turning to his parents and wagging his donkey tail with glee.

Celestia stood up. "No, no, no, it's time for bed sweetie."

"Gah!" he bleated at her.

"No, bed." But tiny Gliese didn't listen. He picked up one of his rubber balls in the corner and chucked it at the wall.

"Well you heard him," Discord said. "He doesn't want to go to bed."

"But it's late. And besides I can't go to sleep knowing he's all jumpy and reckless. He could hurt himself," she said.

"Then just let him run a muck. Infants usually get tired after causing a bunch of chaos. I know I do."

Celestia sighed and sit back down. "Well if you say so."

And so the two watched as their mismatched child jumped around the room throwing his toys about and attempting to fly on his paper-thin bat wings. He was a very lively but still non-talkativ little thing. The most noise he made was the occasional squeal or happy laugh. However he certainly made noise using other things, from toy instruments to collapsing bookcases.

"That's my boy!" Discord said very proudly as his son destroyed the place.

After about 30 minutes, Celestia was still exhausted as ever and little Gliese was still running amok, not tired in the slightest.

"Alright this has gone on long enough. Discord we have to get him tired somehow."

"Not to worry I know what to do Tia. Come here son. Daddy has something to show you." Gliese came straight up to Discord who hoisted him up in the air. His eyes began to shift into different colors and Gliese stared off into space with his jaw opened wide. "Now hold still. You're about to get veeery sleepy-"

"Discord no!" Celestia yelped. "You can't hypontize our son! He's so young, it's sure to hurt him somehow."

"Oh come on Celestia," Discord said. "He's a tough little scamp from what I can tell. Isn't that right little Gliese?" Gliese snapped back into reality and nodded. "See that, he was finally getting weary and you had to ruin it."

"I am not going to use magic to get him tired! And if you want to be a good father I don't think you should either!"

"I said I would be _a _father, I never said I'd be a _good _father. Know the difference Celestia. But if you really want me to get him tired without magic there is always plan B."

"What's that?"

Discord stood on his hind legs and violently shook Gliese up and down. "Alright get tired!" he ordered.

"Stop it!" Celestia said after a good 20 shakes. Gliese was groaning nauseously. "Oh Discord you made him sick!"

"He's not sick. He just needs to get use to it is all."

Celestia took Gliese out of Discord's hands and rocked him slowly. "Are you alright darling?" Gliese paused for a second or two before promptly vomiting all over Celestia's wings.

Discord fell over laughing.

"Ohoho! That's hilarious! Hahaha!"

Disgusted, Celestia graciously put Gliese down and walked out of the room. "I'm going to get this cleaned off. You boys stay here." After Discord stopped laughing heavily, he looked down at Gliese who was now ready to play once more.

"Hm…you are hard to crack."

* * *

><p>Celestia returned with a newly cleaned wing and a warm bottle in her mouth. "The royal chef suggested I give him a formula. Most babies get tired and seeing that he doesn't have any…um…Discord what are you doing?"<p>

Discord was pretentiously holding Gliese upside down by his hind leg. "I'm waiting for all the blood to go to his head."

Celestia blinked. "Out of curiosity how long have you been doing that?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Has he been laughing all that time?"

Discord looked at Gliese who was smiling a very enthusiastic grin at him. "He has to be my son, no creature can keep up such ludicrous torture at this age."

"Not to worry. Hopefully this will work," Celestia said as she took Gliese and popped the bottle in his mouth. Both of them watched as he suckled the thing dry. When he finished they stood over him, waiting for a yawn, a tired groan, anything that signified he was finally going to fall asleep. Gliese opened his mouth, and burped, then jumped out of their grasp and went straight back to running around.

They both sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Are you dead Tia?"<p>

"No…why you ask?"

"You haven't said anything in three hours."

"Really? I thought it was four?"

"Nope…three." At five hours the two were pretty much at their wits end. They had tried everything by themselves but nothing ever worked. Both their manes were matted and they lay sprawled out like rag dolls. Huge bags hang under their now red eyes.

"This room is all I can remember," Discord said. "Why am I even here? Isn't it your job to make sure he's sleeping?"

"No it's my job to raise the sun, which I have to do in about six hours no thanks to you and your insistence," Celestia snapped. "Honestly I don't even remember what noise other then Gliese's laugh was like."

"Wait!" Discord said propping himself up. "Do you hear his laugh anymore?"

Celestia pricked up her ears in raw amazement. "No…I don't. In fact where is he?" Before she could get up Celestia felt something heavy pull her wing down. Gliese was laying on his stomach, using his mother's particularly soft wings as a bed. Shifting him into her hooves, Celestia made a relieved chuckle. "We finally got him."

After this long, tiresome evening the alicorn felt at ease finally putting her son in his crib and turning off the light. "Sleep well Gliese," she said.

Discord stretched his muscles on their way up to her room. "Bet you never imagined childcare could you give you a taste of your own medicine, aye Discord?" Celestia asked.

"Shut up."


End file.
